


Christmas Letters

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, (i'm sorry the haikus are shitty), Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genji is embarrassed, Genji is hopelessly crushing on his master, Haikus, Letters, M/M, Romance, Shambali Monks - Freeform, Zenyatta just wants to help, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Genji is writing Christmas letters for all his friends and family. But when he gets to writing Zenyatta's, he can't seem to stop thinking about the rising crush he has for his teacher.
A secret santa gift for roadhogs-bara-tiddies on tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> Another secret santa gift for [roadhogs-bara-tiddies](roadhogs-bara-tiddies.tumblr.com) on tumblr. (I hope you like it!!)  
> I haven't ever written for this pairing (though it's one a really like), so I hope the characters aren't OOC or anything.  
> This is beta read by my beautiful girlfriend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Genji took a deep breath, leaning over the sheet of blank paper he had been staring at for the past hour. He had written letters to all of his friends, hell, he’d even written to his brother, but when it came to writing one for his _teacher_ , no words would come to mind. Well… that wasn’t _exactly_ true. Many words came to mind, every detail of their first meeting . He grit his teeth, rubbing his hand against his scarred cheek and putting his pencil down.

Writing usually came so _easily_ to him. If he could send Hanzo a Christmas card, then certainly he could send one to Zenyatta. Just thinking of the omnic made Genji’s heart pound in his now-synthetic chest. He was Genji’s guide, his teacher, his _friend_. Genji felt selfish wanting to ask him to become his lover, as well. 

_How would that even work?_ Genji thought. 

_Would he tell me he loves me too?_

_Would he push me away?_

Inhaling sharply, Genji picked up his pencil again, gazing down at the paper in front of him once more, and began to write.

_“Embrace the iris,”_  
you once told me. But I would  
rather embrace you. 

_Teacher, student, I_  
I wonder where the lines blur  
between us lovers. 

_Harmonize with me_  
teach me how to become one  
with you; with myself. 

He had half a mind to scribble out the poetry, but he heard his door open and turned before he could even hide the paper.

“Good afternoon, Genji.” Zenyatta said, his voice a pleasant hum in the quiet of the cyborg’s bedroom.

“Hello, teacher.”

Zenyatta hovered over to him, “More Christmas letters? I thought you had finished.”

Genji’s face turned bright red when he noticed the omnic reading the haikus over his shoulder. “I-I only had this one left.”

“Who is it for?”

“I was just practicing my haikus.”

“They are beautiful,” the monk paused, “Whoever holds your affections must be very lucky.”

Genji spluttered, “W-what?” His face turned red and suddenly he _really_ wished he had kept his visor on.

“You never told me you liked anyone, my student,” he said, sounding somewhere between coy and jealous. “I could have helped you. Is it a monk that I know?”

“ _A monk that you_ \--?! It’s _you_ , Zenyatta!” Genji really wished he could hit himself at that moment. Or perhaps throw himself off one of the mountains in Numbani. He settled for hiding his face with his hands and groaning in frustration.

“Me?”

Genji was still, muscles and mechanical parts tense.

“Genji,” there was amusement in his voice.

The cyborg felt sick and angry and shy all at once. “Please forget the haikus,” he blurted. “They are a distraction, I must not--”

Zenyatta laughed, low and harmonic, and reached out for his student, pulling his hands away from his face. “I do not _want_ to forget them, Genji. They’re from you.”

“I don’t understand.”

Zenyatta’s metal fingers entwined with Genji’s, a golden aura surrounding him. He would be smiling if he could; Genji knew he would. The cyborg blushed at their closeness, at the way Zenyatta bent his head to rest their foreheads together, at the way his aura surrounded them _both_.

“The iris embraces us both, whether we are students or teachers or lovers,” Zenyatta muttered.

And then all at once Genji grabbed him, fingers cupping the omnic’s cheeks as he left a gentle, lingering kiss where his teacher’s mouth would be. The metal was warm under his lips, not at all how he expected it, and it had a sharp tang to it. 

Genji pulled away, smiling. “Merry Christmas, Teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
